Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. On a network, one or more servers may provide data and/or services. A computer network may have hundreds or even thousands of computers.
Managing data is an important aspect of computing. For example, computer programs may generate and manipulate data. However, some challenges with managing data include storage, conversion and/or transfer of data. For instance, some data may need to be stored for later use. Furthermore, some systems or programs may use different data formats or types than others. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that assist in data management may be beneficial.